


Leave Us Alone

by SwampWitch333



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333
Summary: Suicide depression trigger warnings
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Leave Us Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide depression trigger warnings

The dead ones..  
Don't bother us with your presence.  
For we could never cry in front of you,  
The unholy mother!  
Always mocking, never consoling.  
Now you can reap what you have sewn into barren sown soils  
I toil and neber rest.  
Yet when i do, you can assure i will foil your forsaken precocious plan.  
You will NEVER get sympathy from my passing,  
For you have purposely ignored all my warnings.

He was the perfect man, however flawless one may consider oneself.  
In other's eyes there could not be better.  
He loved animals, especially cats and was excellent with children, including his siblings.

That day.. Stolen his igorant step father's .38 revolver, not so "hidden" in a hiding place.  
Sitting in the Palm tree groves of mother's generations.

The trigger pulled, in such a way as ensure a flawless fatality required  
No room for mistakes  
He was to go with his step father to the doctor's again.  
As fate would have it..  
His mother sent his step father to the store for milk or some such goods.  
For Bryan Never wanted his mother or siblings to find him! He was too sweet a person, not wanting to cause more pain.  
Yet his mother called for him, not finding him in his room in the garage/barn.  
She went looking, having sent the step father on errand.  
At first she thought he fell and cut his head on sharp palm fronds.  
Then she realized the truth was a lot more dastardly.

He was too young, too good a person to die, to suffer such depression.

Too many times i wanted to do myself in the same way, same spot.

To join him away from this Godforsaken world. We both harbored no illusions, we were athiests. I just wish i could have saved him, no matter the cost. Had i know as our mutual friend, Kenisha did, i would have stopped him. Showed him a better life. How that mutual friend can live with herself is beyond me. Then i beat myself up for being spacey and had i missed something? Something that could have changed his mind? I'm haunted until i join him. 

Sometimes we strive to not cause more pain on loved ones, and as unluck would have it, circumstances are unpredictable. Bryan was such a loving soul. It kills me to know he left us at only 23 years of age.  
I understand his hurt, depression and despair. At the time i wish i knew more so i could have stopped him.  
Showed him life, for a spell. At least maybe at the most it would have prevented him from such a terminal decision. Either way, i feel, bleed and cry his same pain.  
Seven years later I'm still bawling for him.  
For all that could of been had i been able to save him.  
And for all that will never be for either of us and i want to join him.

New Year's come and go, merely the passage of time.   
Missing him dearly, i don't want him to cease to exist alone. Even if that is oxymoronic.

R.I.P. 1/30/2013


End file.
